This invention relates to a method of determining the presence or absence of a nonparaffinophilic microorganism in a specimen and an associated apparatus.
Identification of nonparaffinophilic microorganisms in a clinical specimen is an important part of medical treatment of patients. Often times, educated guesses as to the nature of the microorganism involved are made. It thus would be beneficial to improve the process of identifying these microorganisms with a simple, effective method and apparatus.
As used herein, the term "nonparaffinophilic microorganism" means any microorganism sustained by a carbon source other than paraffin. Examples of such nonparaffinophilic microorganisms include, but are not limited to, the following: Mycobacterium tuberculosis; Mycobacterium paratuberculosis; Mycobacterium leprae; Staphylococcus; Streptococcus; E. coli; Listeria; Brucellae; Humemophilus; Treponema; Pneumococcus; Clostridium; Cryptococcus; Coccidioides; and Histoplasma. Also, as used herein, the term "patient" refers to a member of the animal kingdom, including human beings, whose body specimen is being processed by the method and apparatus of the invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,153,119 and 5,316,918 disclose methods and apparatus for identifying and testing the antibiotic sensitivity of Mycobacterium avium-intracellulare ("MAI"), a paraffinophilic microorganism. The inventor named on those patents is Robert-A. Ollar, one of the co-inventors of the invention disclosed herein. This method involves providing a receptacle containing an aqueous solution and inoculating into the solution a specimen. After this, a paraffin coated slide is placed into the receptacle. The slide is then observed for the presence or absence of growth of MAI.
Despite the efficient, effective and economical method disclosed in Dr. Ollar's patents, there still remains a need for a simple and effective method to determine the presence or absence of a nonparaffinophilic microorganism.